


Hiding Amongst the Flowers

by KimmyThain (KrystieT)



Series: Kimmy Thain's KamuNami Week Prompts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kamunami Week, Post-SDR2 but Pre-Side: Hope, possibly OOC Kamukura and Nanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystieT/pseuds/KimmyThain
Summary: Kamukura and Nanami have a conversation in a flower field.KamuNami Week Prompt 1: Flower CrownsEdit: Title changed from KamuNami Prompts





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written a fanfiction before, or at least not anything I've posted online. I have no doubt that both Izuru and Chiaki are a bit too OOC, especially since this is technically canon-verse. This is probably a very boring/bland fic, and I'm sorry if it sucks. I tried my best though, and I can at least be proud of that! I don't know if I'm doing any other prompts, but I'm tempted! This was just for my own fun, haha.
> 
> A few notes: This all takes place in the Neo World Program during the small time skip between when Komaeda wakes up and when the 77th class leave the island. I imagine Hajime checks in with Kamukura periodically, so sometime before Hajime checks in on him one last time, this little scene happens.  
> Thanks for giving this a try!

"You do realize there is no need for you to hide, do you not?" Izuru asked as he watched the girl sitting across from him thread the stems of several flowers together. The two of them were sitting in a vast flower field. They were surrounded by a sea of colors that rippled as the gentle breeze passed through.

Chiaki looked up from her work, flowers already beginning to loosen from the twists she'd made. She looked at the boy's red eyes briefly, and then turned her head back down to the flowers.

"It's best this way, I think," she says after a while. "All of them have woken up and all of them have chosen to move on. My purpose was to guide them, and though I wasn't able to stop everything that happened, I am glad that at least they finally have the ending that they wanted. The ending that all of us created together. Even though their future is uncertain, I know that no matter what, they will do their best to overcome any obstacle. I'm sure of it. And most importantly, I believe in all of them." As she says this, she looks up at Izuru's eyes with gentle confidence. Izuru matches her gaze, revealing nothing.

"True that this may be, hiding from them will do you no favors," he states calmly. "You know that none of them have forgotten you. They have even acknowledged that the Chiaki Nanami they met here was different from the one they knew at Hope's Peak. All of them believe you to be erased from existence. If you were to reveal yourself to them, they would be overjoyed. You say that they got the ending they wanted, but is it not the case that what they would have wanted was for you to be there with them?"

Chiaki laid her hands on her lap and looked down on them. The only sound to be heard was from the wind and the rustling of the flowers.

After another moment of silence, Izuru starts again. "Perhaps the reason you remain hidden is that you fear they may confuse you with her, the one whose memories you were based off of. You fear that they may see you as a replacement for the other Chiaki Nanami, or that the sacrifices the both of you had made would have less impact if you were to join them." As he finished that statement, Chiaki looked up at him sharply, her fingers instinctively curling around the half-finished flower crown.

"No, that's wrong," Chiaki said without hesitation. "I believe in them and their future. I believe that they will remember us, the both of us." Chiaki looks back at her crown, and begins threading more flowers into it to complete it.

"The reason why I decided to stay… is because they don't need me anymore. They will finally be able to move on from the past and focus on their future. If I were to reveal myself to them, then they would never want to leave the island. They would want to stay here, for me, since I can't leave the game. But none of them are actually part of the game. They need to move on from this game, from me." As she was explaining this, Chiaki's hands continued working the stems of the flowers together until she finally made the string of flowers long enough to form a suitable sized crown.

"I miss them, of course," she continues while closing the circle of flowers, "but it really is best this way, for all of us to move on from the past. Maybe later, when they've finished what they've set off to do, they'll come back again. Maybe then we can all be together. But, even if they don't, everything will be alright." At this, she lifts up her completed crown to offer it to him, smiling brightly at him. "Besides, it's not like they left me alone, right Kamukura-kun?"

Izuru wasn't really surprised by her answer, and yet he couldn't stop himself from giving her the faintest of smiles. The crown she offered him was a little misshapen. Flowers were clumped in places and scarce in others. A few petals were crushed from where she'd gripped at them before. He was certain that the crown wouldn't hold for very long. Still, he decided to give in. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down as she stretched across and placed the crown on his head.

"Hey, hey, Kamukura-kun, what do you think?" asked Chiaki with a smile, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack and her head tilted slightly to one side. Even to Chiaki, the flowers looked a little silly on Izuru's head. Yet, somehow she still found it quite cute.

"Flower crowns are boring," he stated bluntly. Despite what he said, he slowly got up, turned around, and started to pick a few flowers from the field.

"Kamukura-kun?" she asked curiously. She stood up and watched as he picked each flower carefully.

"Flower crowns are boring," he repeated. "They serve no logical purpose and the flowers will eventually wilt. However," he turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye, "you are very interesting, Chiaki Nanami. I look forward to spending my time here with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I honestly didn't know how to end it, so it's a bit cheesy and I don't even think Izuru would say that, but it had to end at some point!
> 
> I was inspired by shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl on Tumblr for a fic she did where AI Kamukura and AI Nanami meet. Obviously this is a bit different, haha. She writes those two so well! Anyways, as I said before, this was written just for fun! I don't expect this to be very good.
> 
> Thanks for reading! (And don't be too harsh on me guys, haha.)


End file.
